five_nights_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky the Alligator
DECOMMISSIONED "Hey! Beaver Toothed Baker! Go back to your oven!" Gender: Male Appearance: This dark green creature holds to the floor at a length of 6-and-a-half feet. He intentially looks evil to act as a 'villain' to the pizzeria. A ragged suit with no sleeves and red tie covers his body. Personality: Despite looking 'evil', Cranky acts like a cartoon character a-la Looney Toons Daffy Duck. Because of his continual fits of anger, he lets out streams of 'steam' from his nose. This can easily be achieved when he is referred to being a crocodile and not an alligator. Guards who are on duty can use this knowledge to know that he is snooping nearby at night if they see clouds begin to form on the floor. However, being programmed to be the antagonist against the other animatronics, Cranky can also be the guard's best ally to distract and hold off other animatronics, though they should expect that the distraction will not last longer than a minute before they are back on the trail. History: In the hopes to get kids into liking Freddy more, the company attempted to find some way to make a bad guy that the kids would hate or be scared of. During the brainstorm process in choosing what kind of animal it should be, a miniature argument occurred when the read out for the meeting about 'Cranky the Alligator'. This exchange was enough to bring about the idea of keeping the animal type since most kids would want to call him a crocodile. To keep with the theme of rivalry between Freddy and Cranky, Cranky's music would be the introduction to Beethoven, Symphony 5. While Freddy would wear the top hat and bowtie, Cranky would wear a full suit and long red tie. Who's Possessing the Animatronic?: Jay Darso How did they die?: The death was accidental when Jay attempted to halt a thief from entering the pizzeria late at night. Seeing the sneaking person, he tried to scare him away but in a sad turn of events, the same attempt to scare the man off was answered with a single gunshot to the chest. Jay had no way to fight back as he was thrown into a dumpster and left to die. How old were they?: 17 Activity during the Night: Cranky will insult and mock other animatronics while they are in the same room. Eventually, these insults will end in the same result as any other, with Cranky letting out steam from his nostrils and moving into another room to repeat the process. If Cranky is attacked or even just held, he will actively attempt to run away. Being friendly to Cranky can be a little dangerous. He does appreciate such affection, but in certain cases, it makes Jay Darso's spirit think back on his previous life and will cause Cranky to go into a rampage. Connections between Cranky and Jay - - Cranky's red tie is centered on his chest, much like the shot that had ended Jay's life. - Jay was made fun of a lot as he had grown up and eventually had to resort to insulting and attempting to humiliate others to gain some manner of respect back. - Jay's biggest fault is attempting to insert himself into situations where he is unwanted. Much like Cranky who makes the same effort to bring himself into situations where he is not only unwanted, but unappreciated. -During Cranky's rampages, damage to himself is often followed. Jay was never entirely happy in his life and he would make some efforts to cut himself. Cranky has made multiple run-ins with Kyle, some accidental and others intentional. At one point, Cranky was broken up to a point that he could no longer operate. This forced Jay out of Cranky's body to perform a staredown with the murderer. Jay would tell Kyle that he will never be able to leave the pizzeria, implying that any time he may try to run, his spirit will keep him from going away. However, this wouldn't be the case as Jay's spirit was able to leave the pizzeria and find peace.